Transformers: World's First
by EllBelle
Summary: So this is the extension of Transformers: Age of Extinction. A new movie, so to speak. I put why I had to redo this in my book. s And added some crossover to Babylon 5.
1. Introduction

Authors Note: I decided to scrap my first edition of "World's First" due to the fact I feel it was poorly written, and wasn't flowing as nicely as I would have appreciated. I've been trying to update it for a few weeks now without much luck, so starting over I begin. Don't worry I'll keep a lot of the aspects I had been using the same, with an element of suprise.  
Character names are made up, but do represent people who are very close to myself, and I may reveal their identities if they choose for me to do so. I have also included myself, and would like input about the new characters as well.

I do not own any of the original Transformers characters, I just appreciate the fact such amazing characters were created. I do own the rights to the characters I have added, however, and would appreciate if you choose to use them in any of your fanfics to ask permission.  
-Ellbelle

The war was over and they had won, or so they thought. Optimus Prime was ready to call Earth his new home, however there was the matter that the humans had activated Galvatron, by accident. The government had fallen and now a new government was in place. Groups of supporters of Galvatron had disbanded while the support for the Transformers grew stronger. Everyone realized they made a mistake by trying to make human made Transformers.

Cade and Tessa Yeager were cleaning up the remanants of their now destroyed home, along with Ironhide, Bumblebee, and Optimus Prime when President Donald Carneigh pulled up to the yard. Handing Cade an order which turned the Yeager farm into a full blown military installation. The military was initiating a top secret organization planning on studying Transformers and ultimately their powersource, Energon. The base would be under the command of Colonel Joe Sham.

Cade, Tessa, and Shane were all enlisted into the military under a new organization, the Transformers Exploration Program or T.E.P. for short. This was the new top secret military plan the Yeagers were led to believe, although the military had much more in depth plans.

The military promised to rebuild everything better than it was before, and gave Cade and Tessa an all expenses paid trip to Yellowstone National Park, along with Tess's boyfriend, Shane. Much to the dismay of Cade. Also Optimus put Ironhide in charge of protecting Cade as well as Drift being assigned to Shane.


	2. The Adventure Begins

The Adventure Begins: Chapter 1  
It was going to be a two day drive from their small town to the gates of Yellowstone National Park. They would stop at the nearest city to pick up supplies for the drive and to plan their itinerary. It seems they would be in the park until the military wanted them back at the Yeager base.

With everything that happened several weeks ago, the Transformers were once again part of the media circus, as were the Yeagers. In order to disguise themselves, Shane grew a beard, Tessa dyed her hair an outrageous orange color, and Cade chose to remain the same. Ironhide learned a new form and could also now transform into a hummer. A large but quite useful vehicle to store the needed items for the vacation. Although Ironhide lothed being a "pack mule." Drift assumed the shape of a Ford Mustang, still happy to keep his speed and good looks.

The drive was boring and uneventful, which to the three was a nice change from the craziness they had all endured. The military was paying for everything and gave the Yeagers a list of places they could stop along the way to do some sightseeing. Two of those being Mount Rushmore, and Devil's Tower. When Ironhide and Drift heard this, they were thrilled as they knew both places the Ancients had come and visited Earth.

"Cade, may we stop at these places? They have a great deal of historical influence on our past.", chimed Ironhide. "I've always heard of these places from Optimus when he would tell us stories of the ancients", added Drift.

"Anyone else want to give us a reason to stop at these places?" questioned Cade as they passed their 20th "Visit Wall Drug Sign." "Yes, dad, let's stop at this Wall Drug we keep hearing about. Seems interesting enough to me," inputted Tessa. "Well now, something my daughter is interested in? Okay I guess we're going to make a few day pit stop so we can enjoy all of these places."

Cade also wanted to make a stop at Sturgis, but he would not admit that to Shane and Tessa, rather would suprise them. It after all was Bike Week, and Cade did have a soft spot for the motorcycles.  
Ironhide sensed Cade had something he wasn't sharing with the others, but figured he would let it play out, as anything with Cade was an adventure.


	3. South Dakota

South Dakota: Chapter 2  
South Dakota is one of those states you would rather get through pretty quickly if given the choice. There is not much to see or do in the state, save for Sturgis, Wall Drug, the Badlands and Mount Rushmore. Tessa pointed out these facts the entire way to Wall Drug.

"What a dump!", exclaimed Tessa. "Yeah all the hype and you'd think this place was cool or something", chimed Shane. "Now, now, kids. This was the place to stop when I was younger. My parents made this a must see place on any of the trips I came out west. Look, they've even added this awesome looking animatronic T-rex. Not to mention, it was you Tessa who thought this place would be cool to stop at." Cade scolded.

Ironhide and Drift were in fits at the bit, about the animatronic dino. "Cade, Tessa, Shane, rememeber how I told you about the ancients landing in this area? Well, that dinosaur there is no ordinary dinosaur, its a specialized form of Transformer called a Dinobot. They were here long ago, sent by the ancients to explore any type of life and a possible inhabitable planet. The Dinobots lived here for millions of years before catastrophe struck. A meteorite touched down, the first contact of the Deceptacons to this planet. We believed they all had been wiped out, until we saw your movie "Jurrassic Park." Ironhide explained.

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me Jurrassic Park is REAL?!" Shane excitely exclaimed. "Wicked! I always knew there was something lifelike to those dinosaurs. But, how does Steven Spielburg play into all of this, since after all he claims to have built these dinosaurs and is the founding father of animatronics?" "Drift, Shane, Tessa, Cade, as you know the ancients came to this planet many, many moons ago. With them came great advancements of technology, which in the wrong hands could prove disasterous, as we learned previously. However, when the ancients talked with Optimus Prime, they said technology should be avaliable to all, no matter the uses. Wars lead to building stronger races. Optimus, however did not enjoy the idea of fighting and was always on the peaceful side. So he asked..." "If I could be responsible for the most valuable of technologies. I wanted to ensure that fell into the correct hands at the correct moments in time. The Ancients were reluctant to give me that power at first, but when Galvatron used the technology to destroy the Dinobots, they decided to give me a try. I've been betrayed by some pretending to be loyal, but working for the Deceptacons. Thank you for educating these three, Ironhide." Optimus stated.

"So you mean to tell me folks like George Lucas and Steven Spielburg were given technology by you, Optimus?" asked Cade and Tessa excitedly. "That is correct. I gave them the means for finding the technology, as they would not have been as receptive seeing me back than as folks are now. Which is most likely the reason the military is wanting you to head to these ancient grounds."

Optimus said his hello's and goodbyes in a flash, said he would be keeping an eye on them and Bumblebee would be meeting them in Yellowstone. There were more suprises to be found along the road. "Okay folks, the next stop is a suprise and just up the road. We will be spending a day in this area, time to load up." Piped Cade.

Just a few miles down the road, the two vehicles and three people pulled into Sturgis, South Dakota. A group of Hell's Angels road past, admiring Drift's paintjob and giving glares to Cade who sat in the drivers seat of Ironhide. "Sturgis?! Dad, what are you thinking?! This place is dangrous and the people give me the creeps." Tessa blurted. "Tess, I'll have you know most of these people are like you or I. And your grandfather used to ride in one of these bike groups when he was younger. Much to your grandmothers dislkiking. I always wanted to at least come visit, but who knew I'd be here during BIKE WEEK?!"

The family found a hotel down the road which had good food, a swimming pool not overly crowded and a tv to keep in contact with some of the outside world. "Good evening Ladies and Gentleman. This news comes to you from our Fox Affliate in Washington D.C. At 4pm Eastern Standard Time there was a mass movement of Russian forces onto Ukranian soil. As most know there has been increasing tension between Russian and the Ukraine. As the Ukraine wants to be a free state, and Russia has threatened to cut off all aide if they refuse to work with the Russian government. It also appears that an agreement was made between the United States Military and Ukranian government to head into the Chernoybl containment zone. Russian troops are also moving upon that territory."


	4. Chernoybl

Chernobyl Containment Zone: Chapter 3  
"Folks as you know this is an extremely radioactive zone, or so you were led to believe. It actually is a crash site for one of the ancient ships, and underneath the powerplant is a source of energon. Energon we are not sure exactly how it works, so if you do find the ship, use extreme caution and radio as well as use flares to mark the site. Do not under any circumstances attempt to go into the ship, until orders are given that it is safe. Alpha and Bravo you will take the east side of the containment area and stick with Optimus Prime. Charlie and Delta you will follow my lead and we will approach from the West. Rumor has it that the Ruskie forces are trying to locate this energon source as well. Word also states they do not know what they are seeking, and may be following Galvatron. Do not engage, we do not need another war on our hands. Is this clear? Dismissed."

Captain Micha l. Fram. was a distinguished and intimidating young man stading at a good 6'3" . Hailing from Toledo, Ohio he was excited to be on a new mission in his life. Most of his military career he was tossed around from odd job to odd job, and finally felt this was his chance to truly shine and redeem himself. He just hoped he could get this mission over quickly with no mistakes, so he could head back stateside to witness the birth of his first son. His wife, Halle Kristie Fram was 5 months along and knew anything could happen with her husband being deployed. Luckily she had her best friend Ellie Oranik-Cetra just a few minutes away working up in Sun Valley. They had all gotten jobs 3 years ago in Yellowstone when things went south. Luckily Micha decided he was going to go into the Military and was quickly promoted through the ranks thanks to his natural leadership ability and charismatic personality. They found some nice ranch land in Bellview and all moved together along with Ellie's husband, Carl Cetra.

Micha had begun setting up a perimiter, snapped out of his daydream by sticks cracking to his left. He knew they would have to move quickly as there were still massive amounts of radiation being poured out of Reactor #4. The government had them set up base camp the closest they could be to the reactor without risking overdosing or being overexposed to the radiation. It also helped that Optimus Prime brought in specialized metals which they placed inside their clothing to emit a safe low level lead radiation blocking material. This allowed the soldiers to move freely about the Chernobyl zone without fear of being overexposed to radiation, or even having to cover up. The option was there for those soldiers who did not trust the specialized materials.

On the other side of the containment zone, Lieutenant Carl Cetra was busy setting up his perimiter. He too was lost in his own thoughts of his beautiful wife back home, and his two year old twins. Emily Rose, and James Patrick. "Sir, we have finished establishing the perimiter, and are clear to being setting up camp. Snapping out of his daydream he began moving to help his troops set up their base camp. Two basecamps: Basecamp Explore which Captain Fram and Optimus would be leading and Basecamp Investigate in which Lieutenant Cetra would be leading.

As far as the Ukranian and Russian governments knew, the US Military was there on purely an explorational level. They were observing the decades of decay to the reactors and the nuclear power plant itself, as well as observing the grounds around Chernobyl for the affects of the radiation. The Russian military was there simply to observe the U.S. Military to ensure they were not breaking any laws or disturbing any areas.

Captain Frams team was to explore the actual reactor site and the underground tunnels, while Lieutenant Cetra's team was to explore Priapat and the abandoned buildings. Permission was granted to drill holes into the ground if need be to take "samples" of the soil, which would be passed on to Optimus or one of the other Autobots assisting. They would actually be testing for traces of energon, and proceed to use the underground system that was from Chernobyl to Priapat and the basements of the buildings. The teams would rendevous in the actual nuclear plant weather or not anything was found.

Russian soldiers had been monitoring when they discovered the Americans had found a secret tunnel and were going to investigate when their leader fell over, dead. It seems that Galvatron had betrayed them, sending in his own decaptacon scouts once the American soldiers had found any secrets. He promised the Russians safety from the radiation, but lied to them. Now here all the Russian soldiers were getting radiation poisioning. Team Delta under Lieutenant Cetra's command found the group and assisted as best they could. Communicated to Captain Fram what had occured, and Optimus Prime warned that there could be deceptacons watching.

Not wanting to risk losing an important find, Optimus marked and sealed the secret tunnel, as well as ordered the American troops to assist the Russians with their injured until they were back out of Chernobyl area. He also left a scout team of Autobots to flush out any remaining Deceptacons, which unbeknownst to him had cleared out much earlier. Galvatron was still very week from being rebuilt and his scuffle with the humans had left him extremely vunerable. His scouts had picked up an even larger source of energon back in the United States.


	5. Badlands

Badlands: Chapter 4  
Cade and gang felt very relaxed and rested as they continued their drive to the Badlands. They had decided to begin the day quite early to catch the sunrise in Badlands. As the sun was peaking over the rolling hills, the Earth began to sparkle different colors of purple, and pink mixed in with the brown and red dirt. "These were minerals left by the Ancients, some are led to believe there are sources of energon located within. We know this was an early ground to pay honor to the Ancients, the Dinobots had called this area one of their homes." Ironhide was rambling.

The group stood in a daze admiring the beautiful colors, and the sparkling. Quickly though the draw wore off as the sun rose above the horizon. "Okay gang, next stop Mount Rushmore. We'll make a stop as we pass through Rapid City." Cade tried gathering the group and breaking away from the allure, but something had caught their attention.

Far off in the distance a plume of what appeared to be smoke was rising. "Mr. Y, is that a forest fire?" questioned Shane. "No, I think it appears to be a convoy, of military vehicles. Ironhide, you may be right about this holding valuable materials to the Transformers and the ancients." They decided to keep moving, so they would not be recognized.

Little did they know, as they continued their drive, that they were indeed being followed and watched. General Daniel Oranik had been assigned to keep an eye on the Yeager family and radio back to the Yeager base with any interesting finds which may come up. His wife Ruth Oranik was in charge of intercepting those radio communications and pass them along to the respective government offical. The key with this new government is that everyone knew each other, and weather they knew it or not, they were all tied together, and working for the Transformers.

The landscape began turning from the red and brown desert type to more mountainous terrain. They could see the outline of the city and knew they were approaching Rapid City. They resupplied with some snacks, and water, as they planned on hiking while at Mount Rushmore. For now they would rest and enjoy the sites and sounds of Rapid City.

Curious times were arising as the group noticed more military vehicles coming in and out of the area. It was almost as if they vehicles were preparing for some kind of attack on the soil. General Oranik was ordering the troops to set up camp just outside of Mount Rushmore. There they would go undercover and just be as hikers in the woods. They would also stop and talk with Cade and family.


	6. Mount Rushmore

I've been watching a lot of Babylon 5, and thought it would be an awesome idea to mash-up Transformers and B-5. Probably upset quite a few people, but both shows/movies are about Alien Races trying to find their place in the Universe. At some point in time all of these sci-fi shows have to cross over and find out about each other. The universe is immense, but with all the technologies these shows have, they are bound to stumble upon each other at some point in time... even if it's a black hole carrying folks to another dimension or time frame. Also there may be some spoilers, so if you've never warched Babylon 5, I suggest you doing so.

Mount Rushmore: Chapter 5  
Well rested, and excited for the days events, the Yeagers loaded up. Cade made mention that the military activity was down. It seemed that nothing could go wrong at this point in time, and things would be an awesome adventure.

"Cade before we go, I must tell you that the four faces of those Presidents are all people who have helped the Transformers in some way, shape or form. The guy who created the statues was actually one of the few people in which the Transformers revealed themselves. You see, he was a historian of sorts and had helped us locate a major source of Energon in the area. He also stumbled upon the fact that your American Presidents: George Washington, Abraham Lincoln, Theodore Roosevelt, and Thomas Jefferson each helped the Transformers in finding Energon. In order to preserve their memories and to protect this source of Energon, Optimus Prime allowed the contractor to build this monument.", stated Ironhide.

Amazed at these historical facts, the groups excitement grew as they approached the parking area. Cade handed the park ranger at the gate his annual parks pass, which the military had so graciously provided. "Have a nice trip to Mount Rushmore, Mr. Yeager. May it be filled with adventure and inspiration." stated the Park Ranger.

They parked, told Ironhide and Drift it would be best they keep a low profile and stay in the parking area. First stop was the visitor center/gift shop to grab some park maps and souveniers. Shane was checking out a book about the vehicles and how old travelers used to come see the area. Tessa had found the jewelry section, and Cade found the cafeteria.

After a quick lunch, the group was off beginning the walking tour around the monument. "Impressive, isn't it, Mr. Yeager? Allow me to introduce myself, I am General Daniel Oranik, part of the military base stationed at your farm. I believe it would be best if you and your family came with me."

Reluctantly the gang followed this General Oranik, wondering if they had been being spied on. The General led them to a tunnel which said "Authorized Personnel Only, All Others Will Be Prosecuted." "Fancy way of advertising a place where you don't want people, General." "Mr. Yeager, I'll have you know that this area is just a simple service tunnel. As far as the curious guests, the Park Rangers, and concessions employees are concerned, this is just a cut through from the parking area to the visitor center and employee areas. If you'll follow me, I'll show you the true reason why I've brought you here."

General Oranik and two of his soldiers Donald Goof and Charlie Batch led the group to a seemingly blank door, which could have been a janitor's closet. Alright everyone inside, it may be a little crowded. They all entered the room, which was a janitor's closet, and crowded in as the door closed. Within a few minutes the room began to disappear and what seemed to be a control room or military headquarters appeared. "Welcome, my friends, to Patriot Base. Here we have been protecting the Energon and ancient ships within this area, from the Canadian Border to the Colorado area, from Badlands to Washington/Idaho border." "Whoa, so you mean to tell me this area is full of more ancients stuff, those wicked Dinobots (or what's left of them) and more transformers?" Shane questioned, excitedly.

Ironhide stepped out from the shadows, "From what we understand, is this area was a battle zone between Transformers and Deceptacons. The entire Rocky Mountain region was built up due to this fighting and the Deceptacons want and desire to control Energon. Now that we are in a safe area amongst friends, I'll tell you the true reasons we have been sent into this area. Optimus Prime has been doing research and has found a material near Russia, a seemingly endless source of Energon, called Dark Energon. Now we do not even truly understand the affects of Energon, but according to Optimus, this Dark Energon allowed the Transformer who took it to learn as many shapes as they wanted, without any negative affects and they became the guardian or ruler of the universe. The ancients at the time could not decide which one of them should hold that power, so they decided to send half of the dark energon and energon sources to the Milky Way Galaxy to a place you now know as Earth. The other half was sent to the Kepler galaxy to a planet called Kepler 186-f. Your scientists are just learning about the Kepler system, but I can say it's very similar to your Milky Way galaxy. Anyhow the ancients figured by splitting things up it would cause less fighting and a sense of peace, which it worked for a long time. That is until they began trusting Optimus with all these secrets, and Galvatron was Optimus' second in command. However as you know, Galvatron wanted power."

"So he approached the Ancients asking their secrets, and betrayed me. He claimed he wanted to understand, so he could better serve me and Transformers, but he just wanted to know the secrets." Optimus added.


	7. CybertronBabylon 5

Cybertron/Babylon 5: Chapter 6  
Galvatron to Ancients: "Oh great ones, let me know your secrets. I live to serve and to make our kind better, stronger. I live to protect our kind from any adverse forces which may be in the universe. I know you are one of many ancient civilizations. I wish to know the secrets. I wish to serve and make us powerful, to be able to ally against any wars."

Ancients: "You come to us without your chosen one, Optimus Prime. Yet you have good intentions. You already know your life force, Energon. However, there was a greater force created called Dark Energon. Left from the reminants which created this galaxy this energon is a sort of super life force. It affects all living beings. We ourselves do not understand how it works, only the Creator knows the true powers and uses. Another ancient race, which we estimate to be just as old as our race, if not a bit older. They are a dark race, we do not choose to associate with them. They have absorbed great deals of the Dark Energon, and to power their ships, they absorb whatever lifeform they can find, causing it to accept them as their master or be killed. We believe this has something to do with the dark energon, and it also causes the group to decieve and control, to begin pointless wars to establish dominance and take power."

Galvatron thinking to himself as he's leaving the presence of the ancients: "I must get to know these dark ones. I will learn their secrets and overthrow them, becoming the greatest power in the universe. What Optimus doesn't know is that I have forces backing me, and soon Cybertron will fall, those who do not follow me will be killed."

What Galvatron did not know however that there were many other races out in the universe which would prove quite burdensome to his cause, maybe even fatal. He had heard from Optimus the mention of these other races: Vorlon, Nimbari, Centauri, "Shadows", Humans (although he would learn of these first hand), and many more. From his understanding these races save for the humans were some of the oldest around, the Vorlons dating back to even further than his own Ancients. He did not know how many there were, or even how powerful, but he did not care. All on quest for power, quest to rule, and he knew he would rule them all.

Shortly after the Ancients divulged their secrets to Galvatron, an uprising began. This was the great war on Cybertron, and the year everything fell. In another time, 2259 a space station was transported through time, into the past. They were trying to follow what they called, Shadows. To prevent the rise to power, to prevent the wars, and to find a way to live in peaceful harmony.

As Galvatron begin to rise to power, the Shadows began to take interest. They implanted some tainted dark energy into followers of Galvatron, causing the Deceptacons to be born. These Transformers were able to know things beyond anything they had known, and see things beyond anything they had ever seen, with one catch, they could only serve Galvatron. If they chose to break free, they risked being saught out and killed, or the Shadows moving upon them with a swiftness.

The Shadows wanted the war on Cybertron, but only to move Optimus out of the way, or rather to gather Optimus. They saw great potential, and wanted him as one of their own. Quickly they learned the Transformers were destroying themselves, and their world was soon going to be destroyed as well. Leaving the planet, with all the Dark Energon inside, useless.

Furious they could not claim Optimus as their own, and knowing they had failed, the Shadows disappeared, searching and waiting for new power to claim. This power came 1000 years later when the humans began moving into space. Knowing they needed time for the humans to rise, and fall they put scouts on what is known as Earth, calling upon their Dark Energy Deceptacons once again.

Optimus and his Transformers had landed on Earth, humans were growing in progress, and the Deceptacons like the Transformers came in many forms. The Ancients were respected and followed by Optimus. Shadows were feared and lothed, by Galvatron, but he followed in hopes of one day overthrowing them.


	8. Babylon 5 2260

Babylon 5 2260: Chapter 7  
*SPOILER ALERT, If you haven't ever watched Babylon 5, I suggest you stop here. Go find the show and watch it, you will not be disappointed. (Contains mostly S4, but will include some older and newer stuff)*

The year the great war was upon them all. Ivonova, Sheradin, Delenn, Molari, G'Kar, Garabaldi, Zach, and Dr. Franklin had been dealing with some intense craziness. Sheradin had fallen in love with Delenn, or rather they had fallen in love with each other. Franklin set about to try and find himself.

Lennier was always going to serve and protect Delenn at any cost. He loved her, but could not quite explain how or why. Molari was in a huff because he had realized the grave mistakes he had made, and was working with VIr to kill the emperor and overthrow the Centauri Republic. G'Kar was imprisoned, led to believe that they had found Natoth.

Sheridan and Delenn set out on a mission when Jeffery Sinclair came back form Nimbar. They were to travel back in time, but were unclear as to why. Only Sinclair knew the true meaning of this mission. Zathras was also accompanying this mission, although no one knew what or who Zathras was.

Durning this mission, they made outside contact with a race threatening to destroy Babylon 4. The leader identified himself as Galvatron, leader of the Deceptacons. The crew of the White Star was appalled. They believed Galvatron was destroyed by a Cade Yeager, centuries ago. However it seemed by a pure fluke he had been reawakened, but severely weakened. He was near to his death, and seeking great sources of Dark Energon. The crew realized that the time in which they currently were, was our present time. The time just after the war between humankind and Transformers. The year the Deceptacons were on the run, and Galvatron was weak.

Knowing the time paradox was unstable, they sent an S.O.S. to Optimus Prime. Optimus swiftly replied, giving the White Star materials which would take them out of the time paradox for as long as need be, without affecting things which needed to happen. After all they were transported to this time before, and this had all happened before.

*Time paradoxes are much like loops in time, in which the same events constantly repeat. The only way the paradox can change is if someone interferes with the repitition. Say someone discovered what was occuring, and would like to try and change history. Messing with time paradoxes could prove to be a dangerous and fatal thing, as the events which have happened, caused everyone who is here now to become. It is a very confusing thing to try and wrap one's mind around*

Delenn had realized shortly after Sinclair had showed up, she was following an Ancient Nimbar. Actually, the ancient Nimbar, Valen. Valen, much like Delenn had assumed Human form, as to not startle the humans to continue his mission. He was fighting the shadow race, protecting the other races, even if they did not like the Nimbari or chose not to follow their teachings. Shadows were an older race, similar to Vorlons, and wanted to rule everything. Causing destruction in the wake of anyone who crossed or chose not to follow.

"Once the factor of Humans or any other races are involved in willingly knowing what is occuring within the time paradox, much is at risk. We have been given all the time we need, and it seems our time paradox is running in parallel with that of another. If the two paradoxes merge, the results could be catastrophic. We are unsure what exactly is causing this second paradox, or even who, but we must be careful. Since we do have this second factor, I will turn things over to Optimus Prime, an alien race, we have known about for centuries now."

"Thank you, Mr. Sinclair. This time paradox seems to have formed when a spike in dark energon from the Chernoybl area was activated. It seems someone visited who had dark energon flowing in their system, a tainted version. Dark Energon like Energon has a signal in which it can pick up on traces of other lifeforms using the Energon and Dark Energon. Both are pure forms of energy, but when tampered with, can cause dire consequences. It seems this time paradox has occurred due to some tainted Dark Energon mixing with pure Dark Energon."

"Oh dear" Stated Delenn. "I'm afraid I may know what has occured. The Shadows have somehow become known of our plans, and have altered the timeline. Doing such, they have tainted supplies of Dark Energon on the planets they've controlled. Their being is one of pure evil and I believe they may have tainted the Dark Energon just by being. Which is why we must find a way now to destroy the Shadows completely."


	9. Patriot Base

Patriot Base: Chapter 8  
"A few days ago I came in contact with some other races. Do not be alarmed, as General Oranik, President and Vice President Carneigh have all been briefed and had known for some time this day would come. We have a few distinguished guests who are from quite a ways in the future. As you know we have been in space for much longer than most can fathom, but we were not alone. There are races, even older than our own, dating back to the Creator. I would like to welcome these folks here to Earth, know they are on our side in the efforts to defeat Galvatron."

"Greetings, I am Delenn, and this is my second in command Lennier. We are Nimbari, from the planet Nimbar. From the Religious Cast, our mission in life is to serve others, to ensure a peaceful way of life. We follow the teachings of Valen, the first Nimbari to set the rules for the Religious Cast."

"Hello, I am Jeffery Sinclair, up until about a year ago, I was the Commander of the Babylon 5 ship. Babylon 5, is a grand city 5 miles long, for all races to live peacefully. At least that is the hope. Anyhow I was assigned by the government, Known as Earth Force in our time to be an Ambassador on Nimbar. I've come back to gather these folks on an important mission."

"I am Captain John Sheradin, the current commander of Babylon 5. My 2nd in charge is Susan Ivonva, and my chief of security is Michael Garabaldi. They are in the future so you'll probably never know them. Although with the current situation you never know."

"Zathras serves and follows The One. The one is who will restore all order to this world. Although curious things happen, so Zathras does not know. Zathras can not tell anymore, unless the One directs Zathras."

The group had to sit down and process the information which they just recieved, when a warning began blaring from the Patriot's systems. "Warning, unknown object on radar."  
"Captain... that's Babylon 5! The second time paradox must have transported them here!"

"So, I guess this means we will be meeting your counterparts after all?" chimed Cade. The group were all baffled, as they relized it was Babylon 5 after the great war. Meaning, there would be two of everyone except for Sinclair, who had by that time learned he was Valen, instead Sinclair would be onboard as Valen.

"I do not believe this should affect anything, if you do indeed meet yourself, as we have two countering time paradoxes open. Be careful, however if you do indeed stumble upon yourselves. However, I do have some grave news. It seems we are all stranded here, the future Babylon 5, the White Star and the present group. The folks aboard Babylon 5, may or may not know what has happened, if they are from a different time dimension. Approach with extreme caution. At the moment, they believe they have returned to Earth, victorious, and happy to share with the other races our beautiful planet. Your Ivonova does know a time anomoly has occured, and believes they have actually crash landed. She knows it is Earth, but not when." Optimus gave his warning.


	10. Aboard Babylon 5

Aboard Babylon 5: Chapter 9  
"Ivonova to Garibaldi, Ivonova to Garibaldi. Meet me in the command deck, ASAP!"

Ivonvoa: Garibaldi, it seems we were transported through some kind of time paradox. I know you have experience with this, as you and Jeffery Sinclair had been transported back to Babylon 4. I want you to see when we are, and to check out the ships integrity. It appears our landing on Earth was a bit rougher than I would have liked.

Garibaldi: I'll send Zach down to check out the ship, and I'll assemble a crew to check outside of the ship. If there is anything we need to be warned about, I'll use my link to let you know. I'll also get a hold of Franklin to prepare for any injuries.

Outside of the ship the crew was shocked to see their former commander, Sinclair, their Captain, Sheradin, the Nimbari ambassador, Delenn, her second in command, Lennier, and that weird creaturer Zathras, that only Garibaldi seemed to know. Also they had found Optimus Prime, Ironhide, and Drift as well as the Yeagers.

"Welcome, welcome to Earth. You are probably wondering what year you are in, and why there is two of each person (Delenn, Lennier, Sheradin). You are in the year 2015, there were two time paradoxes which occured at the same time, and I really don't have an answer to the last. I am General Daniel Oranik. Welcome home."

Ivonova: Let me correct you, sir. There is not two of anyone. On our ship, Sheridan, Delenn, Lennier, and Jeff went missing on their mission with the White Star. Along with their disappearance so did the Shadows. Molari came back aboard, along with Vir and G'Kar and they were much like old friends once again. The Centauri Republic had fallen, as did the Narn regieme. Both groups agreed it was much better to work together than to constantly bicker and have useless wars.  
We have been living peacefully and quietly since. A few of the Nimbari warrior casts, had been trying to start trouble, but once they learned of the true Identity of Sinclair, they backed off and gave in to the Religious Cast as the leading party on Nimbar. Marcus became the Ambassador to Nimbar, and I must say he does grow on you after a LONG time. *Laughs, he and I are expecting our first child soon.*

Garabaldi: Jeff, Sheradin! I never thought I'd be so happy to see you two. Susans, been doing a wonderful job manning the station in your stead. I must know what is occuring though, because there is panic on the ship at the moment. There is a possibility that the peace and quiet we have been enjoying is about to be broken.

Sheradin: Let me go back and try and explain what has occured. They may not believe me, but I'm sure they still respect me. Most probably think I'm dead, and would be given a heroes' welcome.

Delenn; I do not think that would be wise, John. I believe that General Oranik and Mr. Yeager should go. Everyone on the ship knows the history of the Transformers, the war against Galvatron. It seems that we became stuck here in the time line, and never made it back, but somehow caused the Shadows to also become stuck and defeated them.

Once upon the ship, Cade introduced himself to the muffled gasps of many. It is true, many exclaimed. They began to stop their arguing and listened to the story.

Cade: I am not quite sure what exactly is occuring myself. I know that a week ago, I was cleaning up my farm and I was sent out here on what I was led to believe was a vacation. I also know that about two hours ago, two time paradoxes were occuring at the same time, and I've met more aliens that I ever knew existed. I do know that Galvatron is still out there somewhere, and he may be the key to everything occuring. This seems to have his fingerprints all over it. Anyhow it seems like we have had a series of two future time paradoxes occur in the same sequence.

We must get to the bottom of this. Right now we know it has something to do with Dark Energon being tampered with. Also it seems fate has given us some of the brightest minds of the time.


End file.
